


Abyssal Lullaby

by JupiterIsaJellyfish



Series: Cryptid Found Footage: The Leviathan [6]
Category: Leviathan - rest_in_rip, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Fluff, Parental Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, but thats ok he's getting there, did you know lizuku's quirk, is bioluminescent when he's content?, that lizard is stressed, until then we have this nonsense, you wouldn't from the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 19:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15691677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JupiterIsaJellyfish/pseuds/JupiterIsaJellyfish
Summary: Aizawa gets in late one night and finds Midoriya passed out on a couch in the common area, but there's something strange happening.





	Abyssal Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rest_in_rip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rest_in_rip/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Leviathan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13216827) by [rest_in_rip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rest_in_rip/pseuds/rest_in_rip). 



> (Sliding down banister at ludicrous speeds) Y'all best be reading Leviathan by rest_in_rip you hear? 
> 
> Did y'all see that Leviathan update?! There's just one more fluff chapter before USJ I am frikkin stoked.

Having both a hero and a teaching license meant having really weird hours, and really weird hours meant really weird coffee hours. Eraserhead didn’t necessarily _have_ to keep up with hero work- his teaching wages were enough to keep him and his three cats alive and fed- but U.A. still expected its heroic staff to pull their weight in society. Eraserhead also didn’t like having a predictable schedule but that meant sometimes walking back into campus five hours before the start of a school day. Tonight was one of those… mornings? Yep, he’s not sleeping, so it’s a morning. 

Aizawa squeezed his eyes shut as he crossed the lawn towards Alliance Heights. Holy crap he was tired. This definitely wasn’t healthy. One of these days he won’t be so young anymore and it’ll come back to bite him. He lectured his kids about the dangers of bad sleeping habits all the time; a hero can’t afford to make sleep-stupid mistakes when there are civilian lives on the line, and heart failure doesn’t discriminate against the youth. Nedzu would probably lecture him on teaching by example at some point over tea. 

But he didn’t have time to think about that right now. He still had to review a lesson plan and finish grading some of last week’s short-answers. And that would mean coffee. Lots of coffee. He didn’t even _like_ coffee. 

He reached the glass double doors and pushed them open. The ground floor was dark and lifeless, as it ought to be, and Aizawa wasn’t about to change that. 

The common room was never really empty, per se, but there were certain hours it definitely ought to be. Three in the morning is one of those hours. It was uniquely settled between the late sleepers’ and early risers’ schedules, the insomniacs (namely Shinsou) usually stayed in their rooms, and it was the perfect time for Aizawa to brew some end-my-suffering-coffee. 

So he starting trudging towards the kitchen. 

He didn’t make it to the kitchen. 

As he passed by the lounge he was stopped in his tracks by… something. A sound. It sounded like…

Happy ghosts? Tone deaf aliens? A fourth grade orchestra competing to make the weirdest noise possible?

There it was again. Haunting, grating, but pretty.

Oh. It’s whalesong. 

Why the hell was there whalesong coming from the lounge?

Aizawa diverted to investigate. He followed the sound, snorting half heartedly when he offhandedly concluded that whales had better singing voices than Present Mic, until he reached a quad of sofas in a corner. There, burrowed into a sectional, was a lump. Aizawa closed the distance and confirmed that yes, the whalesong was coming from the lump- or more specifically from the lump’s phone. It was plugged into the wall and was three fourths of the way through an eight-hour whalesong compilation, sitting next to a pile of open binders. 

Aizawa looked at phone’s case, and the hand that hung from the pile (still holding a pencil), and sighed. Midoriya. He wasn’t necessarily prone to falling asleep outside of his room, but it wasn’t surprising either. 

Aizawa stacked the binders and extracted the pencil. Midoriya could come get those at breakfast. He then mentally prepared himself to carry this deadweight lizard up a flight of stairs. He could do it, easily, but he was still tired and coffee-less. The things he does for these problem children of his. 

He pulled back the blanket and stopped. What on Earth…

Midoriya was glowing. Soft teal light radiated from dappled freckles coating his face and shoulders. A contented expression floated on his face and Aizawa paused as time bumbled on without him for a bit. 

The drowned singing of the whales, the cozy warmth of the lounge, and the careless light emanating from an unusually serene face. 

Maybe this is why he’s a teacher. 

The moment came back and Aizawa shook his head, unplugging the phone and putting it in his pocket. The deep cooing was muffled but still audible as Aizawa hooked his arms under Midoriya’s knees and shoulders and hefted him up out of the blanket nest. Midoriya must have really been out of it, because he didn’t stir until they reached his room. 

Aizawa stared at the doorknob in trepidation before awkwardly adjusting Midoriya to try and free a hand. The glowing blinked lazily as Midoriya briefly shifted. Aizawa froze, watching his face, but the muted whales kept on humming and eventually Midoriya’s creased forehead flattened back into thoughtlessness. 

Crisis averted, Aizawa continued into the dorm. The last thing he needed was to have to explain to Midoriya why he was carrying him to his room at three in the morning. 

Aizawa did not tuck him in, he just made sure he was safely put in bed with his blankets after carefully silencing the phone and setting it aside. He did however look over his shoulder one last time before carefully closing the door behind him. Midoriya was still glowing faintly, the patterns of stripes evident on the arm splayed by his head. Sleeping peacefully, what a thought. 

Aizawa let the door click closed, and the hallway was dim again. It took him a second to finally remember what he’d been doing before. 

Oh yeah, coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt actually comes from the one the only Sparks (also known as rest_in_rip/rip-aizawa)! Check out their tumblr for glowy Izuku, there's some excellent art in that zone.


End file.
